West African WW2 Campaign (Germania)
Note: ''Certain countries and cities in Africa that weren't around in the 40s are used to describe what area the Germans are advancing through.'' Beginning The '''West African Campaign '''began on January 1, 1944, after the Stahl Wolken was introduced to the battlefield. It started with a German invasion of French territory in North Africa from a port in Italy. The Germans entered Africa through the Mediterranean Sea and began the invasion by sending the Luftwaffe in, now with Stahl Wolken in its arsenal, and bombing major cities. This campaign was fairly short and brutal. Occupation Once the Germans destroyed many military strongholds in northwestern Africa, they began a ground invasion of Algieria on January 3, 1944, capturing Algiers within the day. They then advanced south, still performing bombing runs on major cities throughout the entire northwestern area of Africa. By January 6, all of Algeria was under German occupation. The Germans then moved west to Morocco. The Luftwaffe hammered the capitals of many African countries, preparing for a full takeover of many of them. On January 12, Algeria was annexed and the invasion of Morocco began. Stahl Wolken hit key French defenses in Rabat and Casablanca. Morocco surrendered on January 17. Later that same day, the Germans invaded and occupied Tunisia. On January 22, Tunisia was annexed and Hitler ordered an invasion of Libya. This invasion started with the Luftwaffe bombing Tripoli on January 23. On January 24, Morocco and the Western Sahara were annexed. On the same day a German foot invasion of Libya began. The British, already spread thin in Europe, sent a small force to Libya and Mali to protect them on January 26. The Luftwaffe began intense destruction campaigns on January 27 in certain countries on the south end of West Africa. On January 28, the British soldiers were defeated in Tripoli and Benghazi, and Libya was under German occupation. Hitler, realizing he didn't have enough soldiers to sustain a campaign any further east, ordered an invasion of Mali, Mauritania, and Niger on January 31. On February 1, the Luftwaffe decimated any resistance in these countries and the British troops in Mali were captured. Libya was annexed on February 3, and Mali was occupied along with Niger. On February 4, German foot infantry invaded Mauritania without assistance from the Luftwaffe, which then hit southern west Africa again to make sure an occupation would be easy. On February 7, Hitler ordered an invasion of Nigeria, Benin, Burkina Faso, Guinea, and the Ivory Coast. These countries were annexed on February 9, having been decimated by the Luftwaffe. On February 12, Mauritania finally fell and was occupied. In the final attack on Africa, Hitler ordered the invasion of Ghana, Togo, Guinea Bissau, Sierra Leone, and Liberia on February 14. These countries had been generally destroyed in Luftwaffe bombings, and many of the countries fell without resistance, excluding Liberia, which was defended by the British. All but Liberia was annexed on February 17. Liberia was in ruin, and the British effort to defend it wasn't whole hearted, causing it to fall relatively quickly. It was occupied on February 23 and annexed 3 days later. Rebuilding On March 1, Hitler sent workers who had constructed the Die Glocke labs to work on rebuilding the southern countries that the Luftwaffe had destroyed. Using anti-gravity technology, floating skyscrapers began being constructed, and with Xerum and Xerum 525 that had been stabilized, building was very easy with steel that had been infused with these elements. The floating skyscrapers could be accessed by small gravity lifts (or gravity elevators) that allowed quick and easy entry. The gravity elevators could be turned off from a control room in the skycscraper that was always occupied by a few German soldiers to keep the building inaccessible during a possible invasion. By September 13, the southern coast of west Africa was a highly urbanized metropolis. The reconstruction of northern territories was much slower and less advanced, leaving these territories with about the same level of architectural fortitude as the German homeland. This reconstruction was completed on December 21. After this date, all of the conquered African territories were in much better shape than before the invasion.Category:Scenario: Germania